As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The conventional technique for configuring a Wi-Fi wireless radio module for assembly into mobile information handling systems (such as notebook and tablet computer devices) that have different system configurations employs conservative generic radio module operating parameter values that are set within the radio module and that are based on generic system level RF parameter value assumptions. These same conventional radio module operating parameters are then generically applied to all different system configurations, irrespective of the individual RF characteristics of the information handling system platform into which the radio module is being installed. The result is a radio or wireless-enabled computer system that is not optimized for best wireless performance when the computer leaves the factory. For conventional portable computer systems that need to meet bystander specific absorption rate (SAR) requirements, a separate SAR stock keeping unit (SKU) for Wi-Fi needs to be set up, configured and managed. This SAR-compliance process adds cost, complexity, schedule impact and increased time to market risk, especially when considering added complexity of solder-down and connectorized module form-factor variants across system types. Furthermore, the conventional technique for achieving SAR-compliance for assembled computers results in a reduction in wireless performance since a fixed SAR power reduction is applied across all system configurations accepting the Wi-Fi SAR SKU radio module.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional methodology 100 for manufacturing, configuring and assembling a Wi-Fi wireless radio module to a mobile information handling system. As shown, in step 102 of methodology 100 a given type of wireless radio module is configured during its production with default radio module operating parameters that are generic to all different configurations of mobile information handling systems (e.g., such as different system build configurations and antenna designs customized for the specific system configuration) into which the radio module may be installed. Such conventional radio module operating parameters include radio transmission power values defined in the transmit power calibration table of the radio module. Radio transmission power values may also include SAR power parameter/s that specify a reduced generic fixed radio frequency (RF) transmission power that is also applied irrespective of the specific type of information handling system configuration with which the radio module is assembled. In parallel step 104, a given mobile information handling system platform (sans the radio module) is configured and built (e.g., built by an original design manufacturer “ODM”) to include system antennae/s. In step 106 of FIG. 1, the radio module is operatively mated (inserted) into the mobile information handling system platform build cell of step 104 and coupled to the system circuitry and antennae/s. This is followed by a system burn-in process 108, during which the assembled mobile information handling system is powered on and the inserted radio module functionally tested in step 110 via wireless application protocol (WAP) to verify that the system antennae/s have been correctly fitted (coupled) to the radio module. Upon determination that the radio module and system antennas are correctly fitted, then the assembled system with radio module is shipped from the factory or assembly plant in step 112. If in step 110 it is determined that the antenna and radio module are not correctly fitted and operative, then methodology 100 terminates in step 114, and the assembled system is not shipped.